123 ABC
by goblin kid
Summary: it was a beautiful day for goku everything was perfect. untill he accidentally hits his head and forgets absolutly everything (chapter 8 is a R rated chapter and yes its been UPLOADED) RR PLZ
1. it was an accident

A/N: I simply couldn't wait any longer to put this up.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
1-2-3 A-B-C  
  
It was an accident  
  
The sun shown bright, it was high and still early in the day. Goku was jumping around like an idiot, as he always does when he knows chichi cant but give in to letting gohan train with him.  
  
"Alright, ok goku sit down stop jumping. GOKU I SAID SIT" goku immediately took a seat and flashed his famous son grin.  
  
Chichi sighed "why are you so persuasive..."  
  
"Did you want me to answer that"?  
  
"No it was a rhetorical question...fine gohan can train BUT! He must spend after dinner studying is that clear"  
  
Goku nodded his head furiously "crystal can we go now PLEEEEAAASSSEEE"  
  
"Yes go please get out of the house before you break some...GOKU WATCH THE VASE" chichi screamed as the vase slipped off of the mantel.  
  
Goku caught it and put it back in its place, smiling at chichi. Chichi sighed heavily ~kami I hate when he's so hyper like this~  
  
Goku raced upstairs and burst into gohan's room startling gohan. Gohan looked at his father from his desk.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Man am I good or what come on kido we got a big day ahead of us come on what are you doing GET OUT OF THE SCHOLARLY CLOTHS come on hurry, hurry, hurry we don't have all day" goku ran over to gohan's dresser and pulled out training cloths he ran over to gohan pulled his shirt off and stuffed the training shirt on.  
  
Goku threw down gohan's pants and looked out the window as gohan fell over trying to get his pants off.  
  
"Look it's a beautiful day and its all ours what are you doing on the floor get up lets go"  
  
"Dad what's the big rush mom said I have to study"  
  
"Ho ho hooo you doubt that your father cant persuade her, you doubt that my mighty vast knowledge cant change her little mind you doubt that...oh hi honey we were just getting ready"  
  
Chichi stood in the door way "awha might I remind oh mighty persuader that he is going to study to night"  
  
Goku stood up "yes I know you said that train by day study by night...your doubting me. What's with this family you people need to stop with the worries and doubts look I am the man of the house and I know what im do..."  
  
"Sometimes goku, sometimes you know what your doing...I want you two back here in one piece...no blood, or broken bones"  
  
"What about bruises, their ok right"  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Im kidding im kidding...gohan lets go what's taking you so long"  
  
"You put my shirt on backwards dad"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Goku smiled again at chichi as she sighed and walked back down stairs. Once gohan got dressed goku burst out the front door, followed by gohan. Goku twirled and flipped in the air as they headed towards their training ground. Goku finally slowed down and waited for gohan to catch up.  
  
"Geez dad what's got you so worked up" gohan asked  
  
Goku chuckled "if I told you I guarantee you would be thoroughly grossed out"  
  
"Yeah try me"  
  
"Nope no can do its kind of a secret if I told you then I would be betraying your mother don't worry it has nothing to do with you or any one else...just your mom and I"  
  
Gohan shook his head "alright then answer this how'd you get mom to change her mind"  
  
Goku laughed heartedly again "I can't tell you that like I said before it's a secret"  
  
Gohan looked at his father "oookay"  
  
Goku smiled and then flew silently ahead. As soon as the two got to the grounds, they began top spar. Gradually they got stronger adding more force into their blows. Gohan was throwing everything he had at goku but goku just dodged or caught and threw something of his own.  
  
Finally gohan got the upper hand as gokus hand slipped as he tried to catch gohan's fist. Gohan smacked him in the jaw than disappeared he reappeared quickly behind goku and kicked him in the neck sending him flying towards the ground.  
  
Goku hit the ground with a blow knocking up debris. Gohan sat in the air "yeah fina...huh dad?"  
  
Gohan looked towards the ground. He could sense his fathers ki, however it was shifting in position. Goku wasn't moving. Gohan slowly began to move towards the ground looking closely as the debris began to settle. Gokus silhouette began to appear.  
  
He was lying on the ground and he wasn't moving. Gohan landed and looked at his father. "Dad?" he spoke cautiously.  
  
Gohan moved closer, he grabbed his dad's arm and pushed him. "Dad get up..."  
  
Gohan stopped as blood eased out from underneath gokus head. Gohan gasped as he pulled gokus head up. In gokus skull a piece of boulder had been deeply lodged.  
  
"Oh no dad hang on" gohan picked goku up and flew home.  
  
Gohan landed and walked up to the front door dragging his dad. Before gohan could open the door chichi was hauling goku up and into the house.  
  
"Call the doctor" chichi said setting goku on the couch and supporting his head up.  
  
The doctor came quick and examined goku carefully. He got the rock out and set it in tray. The rock was pointed and blood covered more ¾ of it. About an hour later goku began to wake up. The doctor looked at goku.  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Hmm goku how do you feel"  
  
Goku stared at the doctor curiously.  
  
"Goku how many fingers am I holding up"  
  
Goku didn't respond. He began to move backwards a little uneasy.  
  
"Goku can you talk"  
  
No response.  
  
"...*Sigh* ok if you can understand anything im saying nodded your head if you cant don't do anything" the doctor spoke slowly.  
  
Goku stared at him and didn't move. Finally the doctor leaned back and looked at chichi.  
  
"Mrs. Son your husband is brain dead...he doesn't remember a thing"  
  
A/N ooh the plot thickens R+R I need 2 


	2. slow down

A/N: wow got a bigger response than I thought I was gunna get. Thanks every one! Im raising the review price to 4 so R+R PLZ.  
  
P.s. I forgot but gohan is about ten and yes vegeta's there. (It's a little bit of an A/U if you know what I mean.)  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Slow down  
  
Goku lay on the couch dazed and completely confused. He looked around at the room and the people in it. His mind kept screaming at him. It wasn't until the doctor left that he realized he didn't know who he was...who these people were...where he was. He became scared, and sat.  
  
Gohan closed the door behind him and looked at goku. Goku sat up startled and jumped to his feet. He couldn't move though he started to fall forward when chichi caught him.  
  
"Woah hold on goku slow down come on now take a seat"  
  
Goku grabbed at her arms trying to get away. He was scared and didn't know anything. Chichi just held on to him and pressed him into the couch. She sat on him to keep him still. She rubbed his head lightly.  
  
Goku had always liked that before, if she staid clear of the wound he might react to it like he did before. Goku was silent and didn't say anything, but slowly he began to relax. Chichi sighed as gokus grip on her arms loosened and a familiar purr came from his chest.  
  
Saijens reacted to that, bulma did that once to vegeta and he did the same thing but quickly pulled from it. He knew saijen instincts better than goku did, and know goku didn't know anything, he was scared and unsure of himself.  
  
Gohan watched his mother and father. He looked at the blood stained floor, "I uh I'll try to get these stains out ok"  
  
Chichi nodded "but make your movements slow and quiet...I think your father is being a little nervous"  
  
Gohan smiled and went to get cleaning materials. When he came back chichi had stopped rubbing gokus head. Goku sat on the couch staring at gohan; chichi was sitting next to him holding his hand. Gohan was getting nervous with his fathers stare...it was a scared stare and an uneasy stare...one that needed reassurance.  
  
He looked down and began to scrub the floor. "No gohan why don't you go study...I'll take care of that"  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"No just go...go study...read a book...play a game, just go ok"  
  
Gohan looked at her. Her eyes were wet and she kept a firm face. Gohan looked away and nodded "ok mom...I'll study just like you want me to" gohan walked away towards the stairs he turned back quickly "mom..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Im sorry mom...I...I thought he knew I was there. He always knows he's always ready to dodge...im sorry is didn't mean to"  
  
Chichi smiled to herself "yes I know you didn't mean to...look its late why don't ...look its late why don't you skip studying...relax and I'll be in to kiss you good night"  
  
"Ok mom"  
  
Chichi listened to gohan walk upstairs then silently began to scrub while she sobbed quietly. Goku looked at her curiously. He watched the tears fall to the carpet and get scrubbed up with the blood. He felt anguish in the pit of his stomach but was unsure as to why he felt that.  
  
He didn't understand why he felt comfort when he was close to her and he didn't know why he felt so relaxed when she was with him. He sat up and began to stand. Chichi looked at him as she wiped away a tear.  
  
"No...no sit down goku you cant get up you'll fall again...oh you cant understand me can you"  
  
Goku looked at her he had heard the words before but he didn't know the meaning. Everything was so familiar yet so strange he couldn't grasp anything. He had his balance now all he needed to do was move.  
  
He lifted his foot lightly, and fell forward. Maybe walking was harder than he thought. He caught himself though and crawled over to chichi. Chichi watched him as he grabbed on to her to pull himself up.  
  
Once standing he hugged her. He again didn't know why...it just felt right. Chichi hugged him back then walked him back to the couch. "Stay here" she said slowly making hand gestures hoping he would understand.  
  
Instead he grabbed her hand and looked at the ring...it was very familiar...infact he knew where it came from he knew he did but he couldn't remember. He frowned trying desperately to grasp the knowledge. He looked at the ring harder and harder until finally he grunted and gave up.  
  
He leaned back against the couch and dropped her hand. He slouched frowning and thinking. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to say anything. When chichi finished cleaning she put the stuff away and looked at goku.  
  
"Bed" she said again slowly with hand gestures.  
  
Goku looked strangely at her. Chichi shook her head and pulled him to his feet. "Here come with me"  
  
Goku walked with chichi to the stairs. Goku looked up them and then at chichi with a look that almost said 'you have got to be kidding'. "Come on" she said taking the first step.  
  
Goku pulled back and fell to his butt. He shook his head. Then stopped he knew what to say to that. Immediately goku opened his mouth but nothing came out. Again he knew the word but didn't remember how to say it. He closed his mouth feeling like an idiot and began to crawl up the stairs.  
  
Chichi tried to pull him to his feet but he insisted on crawling. It was easier according to him. He did however let her walk him to their bedroom. She set him on the bed, and looked at him.  
  
"Uh do you really not remember how to...what am I thinking if you can't walk then of course you cant remember what to change into. Just uh just strip down to your boxers and white muscle shirt...that's what you always do" chichi said walking out of the room.  
  
Chichi walked into gohan's room and smiled. Gohan was fast asleep, she moved a couple of his hair strands away and kissed his forehead. She brought the blankets up to is shoulders and whispered "good night"  
  
When she got back goku was still sitting on the bed looking blankly at her. She sighed and shook her head. She began to pull gokus shirts off when he grabbed her wrist and looked questioningly at her.  
  
"Bed...you can't sleep in these" she spoke trying to remain calm  
  
She ripped her hands from his grip and pulled his shirts off. Then made him stand and lean on her so she could get his pants off. Goku had no clue what she was doing so he just let her do it. Finally she set him back down and got changed into her own PJs.  
  
She sat on the bed and looked at goku still just sitting. He really had no clue as to what he was doing. She grunted and pulled him down.  
  
"Sleep goku sleep...close your eyes open in morning get it...no of course not...you see none of this would have happened if you would've just listened to me but you don't you never do goku just got to bed" chichi said beginning to sob again  
  
She rolled over leaving goku to stare in worry at her. He still didn't understand what she was saying. Finally he decided to copy her. He lay down and turned his back to her, and closed his eyes.  
  
A/N: I think im going to go to bed as well good night folks RR I need 4 


	3. learning

A/N: well I got a ton of reviews for the first chapter but I was hoping for more on the second. So here I'll bring the review price down to three R+R 3  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
P.S.: at the end of the story the rating is going up. Im just letting you know ahead of time  
  
Learning  
  
Chichi opened her eye slowly. She had fallen asleep last night crying. She rolled over to see if goku was still there. To her surprise goku was standing. He looked at her and smiled. He still wasn't talking but something clearly had him excited.  
  
He walked over to her side of the bed and smiled. Chichi looked at him then it struck her. He was walking without any support...all on his own.  
  
"Goku!" she shouted as she jumped up, scaring goku.  
  
He jumped back; he lost his balance and fell. "Oh im sorry here I'll help you" chichi began to reach down to help goku up but he pushed her away.  
  
He slowly got to his feet himself and smiled at her. Chichi hugged him in amazement "oh goku im proud of you"  
  
Goku hugged her back, unsure of what she said. He smiled down at her when she let go. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her cloths then looked at goku. He was watching his feet as he walked in circles, as if this was brand new to him.  
  
"Goku u have to get dressed" chichi spoke getting into her dress  
  
Goku didn't look at her instead he kept going in circles around the room.  
  
"Goku"  
  
Chichi sighed and threw a shoe at him. The shoe hit his shoulder catching his attention.  
  
"Your name is goku...come here"  
  
Goku looked at her and pointed to himself  
  
"Yes you are goku now come here" chichi spoke a little annoyed  
  
Goku walked over to her and smiled because he was goku, and now he knew it. Chichi smirked to her self. She had to admit it goku was being quit cute.  
  
"This is where your cloths are see...pick an outfit out"  
  
Goku looked at the giant closet. The cloths looked pretty much the same. Except for a few of the blue and white gi's.  
  
Goku smiled and pointed to a blue and white one. Chichi got it out and helped goku change. "Tomorrow your going to do this by yourself...I guess im teaching you everything all over again"  
  
Chichi walked out of the room and to gohan's. Goku followed her unsure of where he was going. Chichi walked into gohan's room and woke him up while goku walked in further and looked around before you knew it he was staring to poke at things.  
  
Gohan woke up and smiled at his mom then saw his dad "he's walking"  
  
"Yeah I woke up and he was so excited to show me"  
  
"Is he talking"?  
  
Chichi shook her head "no he didn't even know his name"  
  
Gohan sighed "mom i..."  
  
"No lets not start the day off like this ok...we're going to make the best of it and we'll just have to teach your father things over...and who knows maybe it'll come back to him"  
  
Gohan nodded then looked at his father standing in the window. Suddenly goku stop his hand rested on the windowsill. He stood there a moment then shot up "gohan"  
  
Chichi and gohan stared at goku amazed. "Mom he said my name"  
  
"Goku...goku you..." chichi stopped suddenly.  
  
Goku whirled around. He was scared something scared him. "Goku what's wrong" chichi asked him.  
  
He looked at the window and he put his hand on it again. He stood there a moment concentrating. When nothing happened he opened his eyes frustrated and slapped the window not knowing his own strength. The window broke scarring goku. He jumped back startled as he cut his hand on the glass.  
  
He looked at his hand the blood slowly dripping off onto the wood floor. Chichi ran over to goku worried. "Oh gosh are you ok" chichi said grabbing his hand.  
  
Goku looked at her he was confused and scared again. Gohan slipped out of bed and looked at his father. "Watch him gohan and im going to go get the first aid kit"  
  
Gohan watched his mother leave then looked at his dad. His dad whipped the blood on his pants then looked at his hand again. He frowned when the blood wouldn't stop coming.  
  
"Dad no don't wipe it on your pants...it stains" gohan said grabbing gokus hand.  
  
Gohan looked at the cut. It was deep and bled a considerable amount. Goku looked at gohan. He grabbed gohan's hand and looked at it. He put his good hand against gohan's and looked at the size difference. Gohan looked strangely at his father.  
  
Goku took his hand away and smiled at gohan. He put his hand on gohan's head ruffling the hair. Gohan sat confused by his father's action. Chichi walked in with a kit and when she went to bandage gokus hand the bleeding had stopped and the cut was already almost completely healed.  
  
"Gohan...your fathers hand..."  
  
"Is almost healed...mom dads a saijen remember his body is built to heal faster than ours"  
  
"I know but...look" chichi pulled gokus hand down so gohan could see it.  
  
Goku looked at what they were looking at and upon finding no interest stared out the window. Gohan looked at his fathers hand an already the cut was no more than a tiny slit. Gohan shook his head. "He's always healed this fast mom"  
  
Chichi nodded still a little confused but left anyways. Goku however was finding gohan to be a lot more interesting to follow since he now remembered his name...well kind of. He was uncertain how it was said again but his mind told him it was gohan, as if he had known all along.  
  
Goku followed gohan down stairs, and sat at the table. Goku leaned back in his chair balancing on the back legs. His hands patted at the table creating a slightly musical rhythm. Suddenly goku stopped and yelped as he lost his balance and fell backwards on the chair.  
  
Goku hit the floor with a thud, but jumped up instantly. He smiled nervously at chichi as she turned to look at him. He pretended to sneeze making gohan snickered lightly. He stopped though knowing that his father could've bumped his bandaged head.  
  
Goku quickly pulled the chair up and decided that leaning back was a bad thing. He stared at the table waiting for food. Suddenly chichi jumped "I have a great idea"  
  
Chichi raced out of the room and came back carrying a deck of ABC cards. "Gohan while you two wait maybe you can teach your dad to talk again," she said handing gohan the cards.  
  
"Okay" gohan took the deck and pulled out the letter A "alright repeat after me...A"  
  
Goku looked at the card blandly then looked the other way "mom he's not listening" gohan said looking at the card "maybe he isn't ready yet"  
  
"Nonsense goku pay attention to your son" chichi said pointing to gohan.  
  
Goku sighed and got up. He didn't understand what they were saying and was tired of just sitting. Chichi walked over and pushed goku back into the chair. She took the card and pointed to it "A" then she pointed to goku.  
  
Goku looked at it then at her. She repeated "A" goku yawned and set his chin on the table. He sighed and looked at the kitchen.  
  
Chichi growled in frustration. "Mom I got it go cook before you burn something" gohan said ripping the card from her hand.  
  
Chichi sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Goku looked the other way and then at gohan who was putting the card away. Breakfast came quick, which didn't bother goku one bit.  
  
Later that day gohan tried again to teach his father the alphabet by simply running through them. Goku still wasn't getting it instead he fell asleep when gohan got to 'O'. "Mom he isn't ready yet I think we should wait he'll let us know when he wants to learn"  
  
"How do you know that"?  
  
"Well maybe its just a hunch but when you fall asleep at 'O'...I think that explains it self"  
  
Chichi laughed lightly "when did you get so smart... haha well son I think its time for bed I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Ok mom good night...night dad" gohan whispered to his dad.  
  
Gohan left to go to bed leaving chichi and goku. Chichi looked at goku drooling on the couch. She didn't think that teaching him was going to take so long. She thought that they could begin today but he was showing more of an attitude than a desire to learn. Goku whined as he rolled over.  
  
Suddenly he opened his eyes and slipped off the couch landing on the ridge of hi back. He kept his head up though. Chichi looked at him. She couldn't help but realize how clumsy he had become since his injury.  
  
Goku looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. Chichi laughed lightly then helped him up. Once goku got to the couch he began to lean on chichi. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled up at her. He felt different when he was with her. He didn't know why but he did and he liked the way he felt when he was with her.  
  
He stopped suddenly and pointed to the clock then up at the ceiling. Chichi looked at him confused. Goku yawned almost as if on cue. Chichi smiled "ready for bed"  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes and nodded. Suddenly he stopped. He understood her. He jumped up and grabbed her hands he smiled and nodded his head again and again. Chichi didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Goku let go of her and smiled. He ran in a small circle and danced about. His mind raced over and over about how he knew what she said. He stopped again. If he knew what she said then how come he couldn't say it. Goku opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.  
  
He sighed in disappointment. He then tried again, instead he grunted. He smiled again at least it was something. Goku yawned again reminded of his tiredness and walked up stairs followed by a still very confused chichi.  
  
A/N: im hoping for more reviews than last chapter but if needs be I'll settle for 2 (I want three though) 


	4. unexpected guests

A/N: haha you guys are great. Well I guess im asking for 4 then. Lol R+R PLZ  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Unexpected guests  
  
Gohan and chichi slept peacefully however goku was struggling a bit. He felt like he was missing something like there was something more important than just words he should remember; a certain action he should've done.  
  
When he did fall asleep it was into a terrible dream one he hoped he would never have to face again.  
  
~  
  
He looked around the house curiously. Suddenly gohan came down the stairs. He was smiling. Goku smiled back then turned around. The room changed and he was outside in the air. He turned quickly as a foot was swung at his head. Goku blocked but was to slow to catch the sense shattering strike to his neck. Before goku could stop himself from hitting the ground a sharp pain dug itself into his skull.  
  
~  
  
Goku shot up breathing deeply. His head pounded and he looked around frightened. He put his hand on his pillow but quickly repelled it. His pillow was covered in blood. Goku pot his hand to his head filling the hole in his skull.  
  
It stung like battery acid on flesh. He pulled his hand away quick. He was scared, where had this hole come from? Why was he bleeding so profoundly? Scared he shook chichi awake accidentally rubbing the blood from his head on her shoulder with his hands.  
  
"Huh? Goku what's wrong- oh god goku!?" chichi spoke startled as she saw blood dripping down his nose.  
  
Chichi got up quickly, as goku began to cry lightly from fear.  
  
"Oh shhh shh its ok look its just a little blood your ok. Calm down, crying isn't going to help you any, we'll get this fixed in a jiffy" chichi spoke reassuringly.  
  
She got up and called the doctor.  
  
"Grrr can I help you" spoke the slightly irritated doctor.  
  
"Please doctor its got the stitches came out he's bleeding all over"  
  
"*Sigh* ok I'll be over in a bit just keep pressure on the wound and keep his head elevated so the blood goes down and not out"  
  
"Thank you" chichi said hanging the phone up.  
  
Chichi walked back to goku and pulled him downstairs where she set him on the floor in front of the couch. She sat behind him and pressed firmly on the wound. Goku yelped slightly when she touched it. He squirmed about. The pressure on the open wound hurt and made him uncomfortable.  
  
The doctor arrived in 10 minutes which was pretty good considering he lived somewhere between 7 to 10 miles away. He didn't bother to knock when he got there instead he walked in and immediately examining goku.  
  
"Im going to have to stitch him back up, it looks like only part of it opened." The doctor spoke getting out his instruments "I don't have any thing to numb the area around the wound either, can you hold him?"  
  
Chichi nodded "goku look at me" goku looked at her a tear rolling down his cheek lightly. "This might hurt a little but it's going to make you feel better ok so try to stay still"  
  
Chichi grabbed gokus hand and held it firmly. She had never seen goku cry before and it came as quit a shock to her.  
  
"Ready" the doctor asked  
  
Chichi nodded and held him down with her body weight as the doctor punctured the skin to stitch him back up. Gokus face contorted in pain and he gave out a scream in pain. Gohan woke suddenly to the scream and sat up.  
  
He rushed down stairs but hid himself in the hallway watching as his father got stitched up. It didn't take long before he understood what was happening. Suddenly something caught his attention. His father's ki was rising in defense. Gohan knew that both his mother and doctor wouldn't be able to hold him down.  
  
Gohan ran out and jumped on his father as gokus eyes began to grow to a deeper greenish blue color.  
  
"Gohan!?" chichi said startled  
  
"Mom you cant hold him down when he's putting himself in to defense mode" gohan said struggling to hold goku down.  
  
"There done," the doctor said giving chichi and gohan permission to let go of goku.  
  
Gohan and chichi jumped back as goku crawled away and under the table. Gohan looked at him "gosh he's like a toddler mom"  
  
Chichi nodded than looked at the doctor. "Doc what happened how did the wound open again"  
  
"Well looks like he may have either been scratching at the scabs from irritation or he hit his head on something in his sleep...there are a number of possibilities but it looks as though the wound is being irritated" the doctor said watching gohan crawl slowly over to his very frightened father.  
  
"Thank you doctor how much do I owe you this time" chichi asked going to over to get a check from the desk.  
  
"No charge...I'll make an exception this time. Your family doesn't have much money and im willing to understand that...I will soon you again hopefully not for the same reason...good night" the doctor spoke walking to the door.  
  
He stopped and turned then rummaged through his coat "aww there it is...gohan give your father this you might have better results from it rather than just words" he spoke throwing a box at gohan.  
  
Gohan caught it and thanked the doctor. The box was a chocolate Easter bunny holding a candy carrot. Gohan looked goku. His eyes were still super saijen-ish.  
  
"Hey dad, look what I got...just for you." Gohan said holding the bunny out.  
  
Goku looked at it then held his hand out. "No dad you have to come and get it...don't worry no ones going to hurt you"  
  
Goku looked gohan in the eye for a moment holding his gaze then he crawled out and snatched the bunny from gohan. He sat and ate it happily while chichi got a towel wet so she could clean off the dry blood all over gokus face.  
  
When she finished goku had fallen asleep chocolate all over his face now rather than blood. Chichi used gohan's help to bring him back to bed. She changed his pillow and then went back to sleep.  
  
In the morning chichi woke up to the doorbell ringing over and over again. By the time she was out of bed gohan was already at the door. He looked back at his mother, whom was in her robe, with a worried expression. She suddenly understood as krillin walked in.  
  
She gulped and smiled covering up the worry. "Oh hi what are you...all of you doing her" chichi asked looking into the living room seeing a complete set of Z fighters.  
  
Bulma stood up "chichi you didn't forget did you...we were having the reunion here this year remember you said you wanted to be in charge of it"  
  
Chichi gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. She had completely forgotten about it after goku hit his head.  
  
"Uhh no I uh didn't forget I've been uh busy"  
  
"Busy with what chichi you said you had this down...hello goku" bulma said a bit frustrated at her friend.  
  
However she began to feel uneasy when goku kept staring at her like he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Bulma I do have it down but some things came up" chichi said a little annoyed.  
  
The group watched the two argue in silence. Then looked at goku. Goku was watching the two and as soon as he lost interest he looked at the large group of people. He looked at everyone and went stiff.  
  
Gohan noticed and pulled at chichi's robes. "Gohan what"  
  
"I think dad is going to go through recall if we don't do something"  
  
Chichi looked at goku. His face was cherry red and his eye was twitching slightly. He stood ridged and tense. His hands grabbed his shirt and he began to back up. Bulma looked at goku "what wrong with him"  
  
"Gohan tell her let me get your dad to clam down before he blows a gasket" chichi said rushing over to goku.  
  
"Uh well you see dad and I went sparring and well he slipped up and uh he uh he hit his head now he doesn't remember anything"  
  
Bulma looked at him "you expect us to believe that...gohan your dads head his harder than steel"  
  
"Well then I guess the rock the got lodged into his skull must've been even harder" gohan said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma looked over to her long time friend still not believing he had severe memory lose. Chichi was hold his hand tightly and talking to him. He was looking very scared. Suddenly krillin came over wide eyed "say what goku can remember anything...not even how to talk" he asked gohan  
  
Gohan nodded "actually he knows some of what we're saying but I don't think I gets it just yet"  
  
Finally goku began to relax. Chichi walked goku over to the wide eyed group "goku these are your friends...they've been your friends since you were a little boy"  
  
Goku smiled wearily and tried to hide behind chichi. "You guys go slow and easy on him...he gets nervous easy"  
  
A/N: hey everybody keep on the reviews. R+R I need 4 


	5. mother nature

A/N: hee thanks everybody. Im going to ask for 5 but if I only get for I'll still put up another chapter any less and you can forget it. Again thanks for your support.  
  
P.S.: the rating came up a little because vegeta's swearing too much.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Nature  
  
Chichi set goku in an armchair then kneeled in front of him "goku I need to get ready for the day and then start cook...GOKU!?" chichi screamed with sudden realization.  
  
Every one turned to look at her. "You dressed yourself," she said standing up.  
  
Goku looked at her expressionless for a moment then smiled showing his white teeth. Chichi hugged him proudly then left. Goku watched her leave then stared at the group of people. Familiarity flashed through his mind.  
  
Everything was becoming so painful to try to grasp that he felt like he was going to crazy. He wanted remember this familiarity but it became so excruciating sometimes that he just wanted to let it go and start over, but something held him from doing that.  
  
The group of familiar people stared at him making him uneasy. He sunk into the chair hoping the people would stop staring at him. Instead he got a complete different response from the most unlikely person.  
  
"HE FORGOT EVERYTHING! DAMN IT HOW THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE ISNT EVEN HUMAN NOW...WHOS GOING TO TELL HIM OF HIS CAPABLITIES...WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO TEACH HIM TO CONTROL HIS SUPER SAIJEN POWERS. KAKAROTE YOU'RE A DAMN ABOMINATAION TO THE SAIJEN RACE!" vegeta screamed standing up and stomping around the room.  
  
Goku stared wide-eyed at him for a moment everything he said flew way over his head except for one word 'saijen'. A wide smile spread across his face as only one name came to mind. It was vegeta no doubt about that, now the only problem was learning to make the words come out right.  
  
Goku jumped up making vegeta stop ranting and raving. Vegeta looked at goku a moment and just before he could continue his screaming, goku picked him up and swung him about the room in the largest hug goku had ever given anyone.  
  
The hug caught vegeta completely by surprise when goku put him down, instead of landing to his feet; he let himself fall to his butt. He stared into space for a moment his mouth wide open. Suddenly a look of disgust crossed his face and he jumped up.  
  
"KAKAROTE HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT...IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" vegeta screamed angrily.  
  
Goku just smiled and pat vegeta's head. Vegeta growled and slapped reached out to slap gokus hand. But amazingly enough goku caught it. Goku put it down to vegeta's side than went back to his seat.  
  
"Wow...what was that about" krillin asked under his breath  
  
Gohan smiled "he does that when he remembers something...he gets really excited"  
  
~  
  
Later that day dinner was set in side for the sky was over cast. Goku couldn't peel his face away from the window. With dark clouds swirling in the sky and wind howling at the wind and trees, it was no wonder goku was caught by it. He hadn't seen the rain since his head injury and it would be a completely new experience for him (he hasn't had a shower yet either...he's not supposed to till the stitches are heeled up).  
  
"Goku come on, time for dinner" chichi said walking over to him.  
  
He looked at her then looked back to the window. He pointed to the sky and made a small grunting noise "uhn...uhn" he sounded like a baby trying to talk.  
  
"Yes I know, look I put you by a window so you can see it ok...come on now goku we're waiting on you" chichi said lightly pulling him away from the window.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to chichi. He hadn't been outside since the accident. They would have to do that then sometime. Goku ran to the table and poked his head back at the window while the others served themselves.  
  
Chichi, realizing goku was more interested in the factors of nature rather than food (amazingly enough), put some food on gokus plate than began to eat. This gave others the signal to eat without goku. Goku stared at the window engulfed by the majestic ways of nature in the sky.  
  
He gave out a small gasp when it started to rain, splattering the window with cool clear water. Goku put his hands up to touch it, when nothing except the window touched his hand, he became even more curious. He rubbed his finger on the water dripping down only making fingerprints.  
  
Suddenly a flash of lighting struck the horizon scaring goku. Goku jumped back slightly like a child. He jumped again when thunder rumbled through the house. He looked around startled for a moment. Suddenly he smiled wide once again showing his teeth. He stuck his face against the window watching the lightning and listening to the thunder.  
  
When he was finally satisfied that, that was the only exciting event coming from the clouds he began to eat. When he finished the others had long since been done. Goku looked at chichi and smiled.  
  
"You liked that didn't you, with the rain and lightning...how was your food"  
  
Goku nodded his head and smiled than watched chichi get up and pick up the empty dishes. Bulma got up and helped chichi wash the dishes. Goku looked at the others again trying to remember their faces. He sighed in frustration looking away from the mean talking and conversing without him.  
  
He wanted to talk with them but everything they said he didn't understand and when he tried to talk it only came out as grunts and whines. He looked up as krillin walked over to him and sat next to him.  
  
The bald man smiled at goku. "Hey goku" krillin said a little slower than he would in other circumstances.  
  
Goku smiled  
  
"You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Goku looked at him his facial expression turned to sorrow as he slowly shook his head in apology.  
  
Krillin nodded in understandment then smiled "well then im krillin...I've known you for ever"  
  
Goku smiled nervously slightly sinking into his chair. He didn't quit catch all he said. Suddenly the clock clicked and krillin got up.  
  
"I wish I could spend more time with you goku but I've got to go...I hope you start to remember things again...hey guys I gotta go see ya later" krillin said goodbye to goku and the others.  
  
Goku watched him leave then turned back to chichi. He got up and walked over to help her with the dishes even though he really didn't know what he was doing. Chichi smiled and showed im what to do.  
  
Bulma watched them quietly. Seeing chichi teach goku again was what she though to be true love. Bulma didn't know anyone patient enough to teach someone like goku everything all over again and the sight was heartwarming.  
  
~  
  
After dishes were done the group of people slowly began to leave until everyone had gone. Gohan waved goodbye as piccolo (the last to leave) took off. Gohan turned around and looked at the clock it was late and he was tired.  
  
"Mom...im going to bed"  
  
"Ok sweet heart sleep tight"  
  
Gohan nodded and then said good night to goku. Goku ruffled his hair and smiled as the boy went upstairs. Goku yawned and smiled at chichi giving her the clue she needed.  
  
"Your tired to huh? Alright lets go to bed"  
  
Goku and chichi walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Goku stripped down to his boxers and watched chichi undress. Something about her had his attention and he couldn't figure it out, but it sent a pleasant shiver through his spine.  
  
Chichi turned around and gave him a smug look when she caught him staring at her. Blush rose rapidly to his cheeks and he looked away. She chuckled and got into bed next to him.  
  
"I see one is exploring new feelings," she continued to chuckle.  
  
Goku looked at her confused "oh never mind...you'll understand once you learn other things" chichi smiled and rolled over to sleep.  
  
Goku looked at her for a moment then did the same. He fell softly to sleep sinking into his side of the mattress and feeling the warmth from his body, the blankets, and chichi next to him.  
  
A/N: geez all this talk about bed has got me sleepy. Anyways R+R im looking for 5 but I'll except 4 if need be. The next chapter is called 'a walk in the woods' 


	6. a walk in the woods

A/N: WOW! You guys have really been on top of the reviews im proud. And I know I know I KNOW! I need a beta reader...I got one and I figure after the three stories im in the middle of I'll put them to work...but they better be quick the public oh waits! R+R I need 5 now  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
A walk in the woods  
  
Gohan woke up early that day and creped into his parents room. He looked at his dad drooling and laying on his chest, letting his arm hang over the side of the mattress. Gohan shook his head as his father's hand began to twitch slightly.  
  
Gohan walked over to his mother's side. She lay curled up under the covers. She breathed quietly and held a small smiled. Gohan tapped her and waited then tapped her again until she stirred in her sleep. It took a minute but she woke up.  
  
"Mm gohan what is it" she asked sleepily, lifting her head slightly.  
  
"Mom can I go train...I promise I'll be back for lunch"  
  
"Oh yeah go ahead...no need to rush home either, your father and I are going to take a walk" chichi said putting her head down and closing her eyes.  
  
"A walk?"  
  
"Yes a walk...he hasn't been outside since he had that accident"  
  
"Oh" gohan whispered walking out of the room.  
  
~  
  
A couple of hour's later goku was up and about, along with chichi. They had breakfast without gohan. Afterwards chichi did the dishes with a little assistance from goku. When they finished chichi got goku to go outside for the first time.  
  
"Come on goku we're going for a walk in the woods it'll be fun I promise" chichi called from outside.  
  
Goku stood in the doorway frightened. Chichi sighed and walked up to him, she held out her hand "here take my hand"  
  
Goku grabbed her hand then slowly took a step outside. He closed his eyes and slouched into a small shrug. When nothing happened he opened his eyes again. Chichi sat smiling at him.  
  
"Goku you are so funny...look no thunder clouds, just sun...your not going to get struck with lightning now come on" chichi said pulling him out of his slouch  
  
He walked hand in hand with her for only a few paces and once in the forest he stopped every 5 minutes to touch something. He looked about, up at trees, across plains, everything he saw took him by surprise.  
  
He looked like he was the happiest person alive. Chichi would giggle when something happened he didn't expect or when nothing at all would happen. On their path they came across a family of deer. The deer, knowing goku well, didn't scurry away instead they walked towards him. He backed up a few paces. These deer were bigger than any animal he'd seen so far.  
  
When the deer walked past chichi and chichi didn't shy from them he began to feel slightly better. He stood ridged in his place and when the deer lightly head-butted his hand he jumped.  
  
"Goku pet them...look...pet him" chichi said slowly stroking another deer's head.  
  
Goku looked at her than slowly did the same. After a moment a smiled crept to his face and he soon was holding the deer's head between his hands and laughing lightly. After that the two continued on their walk. Soon they came to a corner, around the bend was a field of flowers.  
  
Goku looked around in awe. He bent down and poked a flower curious as to what it was. Chichi smiled then bent down and plucked the flower. She held it to her nose and took a deep breath. Then she looked at goku and smiled.  
  
She handed him the flower, he didn't know why but as she handed him the flower he could feel his cheeks burn with blush. He took the flower and did as she did, except he sneezed when he finished. Chichi laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
She felt that he might need to wait longer until he was ready to be kissed directly on the lips. She was right; the kiss on the cheek took him completely by surprise, although it was a pleasant surprise.  
  
He got to his feet and looked at the flower than at chichi walking farther away. He looked at the field than had a crazy idea. He took a handful of flowers than ran to catch up with chichi.  
  
She looked at him and then at the bouquet he made at the last minute. She stopped and smiled than hugged goku taking the bouquet. She leaned against him as they walked. Although this leaning was new to goku he really didn't mind. It made him feel comfortable in times when he wasn't.  
  
As they passed the fields they came upon their home. Gohan was waiting outside with piccolo. Chichi smiled as she saw her son sitting on the porch, goku looked back at the forest re-thinking about what exactly had happened.  
  
First they were walking and meeting new things, and then they were giving each other flowers, and that thing with the lips, what was that. Goku shrugged it off and walked inside. He sat at the table and scratched his head. Chichi caught him and pulled his hand away.  
  
"No goku don't do that, do you want to bleed all over...huh?" chichi was cut short as she looked upon were a scab should've been. Instead all she found was a scar...good now he could take a shower and get rid of the grim he'd pack on in a couple of days. Although...he doesn't know how!  
  
A/N: R+R I need 5. The next chapter is called 'the shower' 


	7. the shower

A/N: im so proud of my supporters' thanks so much for reviewing my stories. Im still asking for 5 so keep up the good work and R+R PLZ  
  
P.S. I raised the rating again because...well come on he's taking a shower...some people just don't under stand that being naked is a natural thing (hahahaha n_n;;)  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
The shower  
  
Goku and gohan ate lunch happily while piccolo stood in a corner drinking water. Piccolo watched goku carefully, he was noticing new traits that goku didn't have before the incident. Such as goku never expressed so many emotions in one sitting, it simply didn't happen and now it did.  
  
Nonetheless it was a fact that goku was learning everything again and chances were that when he began talking again he would quickly conceal these emotions just as he had before.  
  
Gohan gave out a sigh of satisfaction, as he was full and very pleased with his meal "thanks mom that was fantastic as always"  
  
"Well thank you dear...if you would like you can go train some more I don't mind if your not studying" chichi spoke absently.  
  
Gohan sat straight "uhh...okay" he said quickly before his mother was able come back to the real world.  
  
Her mind was busy thinking about other things mainly about the forgotten promise that may not seem so forgotten after all. She smiled and waved goodbye, along with goku, as gohan and piccolo left.  
  
Chichi sighed then looked at goku "you mister need a shower, I don't know when the last time you took one" chichi smiled and putting her fist to her hips.  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side. Shower? What was a shower? What is she talking about? Chichi grabbed gokus arm and dragged him up stairs. She walked into the bathroom and made him put his hand on the faucet.  
  
"This is how we turn water on, here pull it out lightly like this" chichi said pulling gokus hand with the faucet.  
  
Water ran loud through the faucet. Then chichi took gokus hand and set it on a small knob then pulled it up. The water stopped coming from the faucet instead it came from the showerhead. Goku jumped back as cool water splashed his faced lightly.  
  
He looked at the shower curiously...it was a thunderstorm inside a room, the only down fall goku could see was there wasn't any lightning.  
  
"Ok goku strip down...but all the way this time not just to pajamas" chichi said walking out to get some descent towels.  
  
When she came back amazingly enough goku had down just what she said and more. He wrapped his wait in a towel and had one hand under the running water. Gokus other hand rested on the knob turning it from side to side than feeling the difference in water temperature.  
  
"Good I guess you figured that on your own. Now get inside the tub...yes in that big round white thing that's the tub" chichi sighed as goku looked from the tub to chichi in question.  
  
"No goku give me the towel first this cant go in there when the waters on" chichi said snatching the towel from around his waist leaving him bare.  
  
Goku sat down nervously. This was the first time he'd ever been naked around anyone since the accident and he couldn't necessarily say he felt comfortable especially under chichi's eyes, some one that made his feelings expand with every second he was with her.  
  
Chichi smiled "goku im your wife you don't need to be self conscious...now look its going to get tricky here...you don't need to memorize this at first ok I'll help you when ever you take a shower...this is shampoo...it gets rid of dirt and oil on your head" chichi explained pouring some into her hand.  
  
"Your rub it into your skull to get rid of dead skin, and other things that can get in there" chichi spoke rubbing her hands on his head making a lather.  
  
Chichi avoided gokus scar for a moment; every time she got near it he went ridged as if he were bracing himself from pain. When every part of his head was covered in white soap she slowly grazed her hand of the scar. Goku went ridged and lifted his hands to try to swap her away if it hurt but no pain came.  
  
After that goku relaxed as chichi continued to massage his skull. A quiet purr began to form, slowly getting louder. Chichi liked hearing the purr, however odd it was at first she soon accustomed to it. It wasn't until they found out he wasn't human that the purr and everything odd about goku made sense.  
  
Chichi recognized the purr as a symbol of comfortability. He only did it around her when they were alone and she was scratching his head or giving him a back massage. Even then it was rare to hear him purr.  
  
Chichi finished lathering "now goku close your eyes and stick your head under the water to rinse all the soap off" chichi lightly pushed gokus head under the showerhead.  
  
She watched the soap run off making sure the scar hadn't opened and started to leek blood. Than she took conditioner bottle and showed goku "this is called conditioner...it takes tangles out...but you don't really need it, you never brush your hair"  
  
Chichi set the bottle to the side and held the bar off soap. She would've done anything to soap goku down herself but...goku wasn't ready for that kind of conduct according to her. She handed him the soap.  
  
"Uh just spread it around your body and rinse it off under the water" chichi said  
  
Goku looked at her confused holding the bar of soap. Chichi sighed and took the soap "like this" she said showing him on his chest.  
  
He looked at chichi "no go" he said  
  
Chichi stopped "what"  
  
Goku swallowed "no go" he said again.  
  
"You don't want me to go...im not going goku..." chichi's voice faded away as goku shook his head and repeated him self.  
  
"No go," he said a bit frustrated.  
  
Chichi thought for a minute "you don't want me to stop" goku smiled and nodded his head once.  
  
Chichi smiled "ok I can do that" she continued to soap him down.  
  
She soaped continued with his chest and slowly worked her hand in circular motions down to his washboard abs then stopped she turned him around and did the same to his back not daring to go any lower.  
  
Goku stood under the water letting the soap run off. Chichi held a towel out for goku when he was finished. Goku got out and shook his head spraying water. Then he took the towel from chichi and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Well come on say thank you...I know you can"  
  
Goku looked at her than shrugged away. Chichi sighed again "thhhh-aaaaank- youuuu" chichi sounded out for goku.  
  
Goku began to mumble the words but stopped suddenly. He couldn't get them out anymore. He knew what he wanted to say...but he couldn't say it. He began to get nervous again he glanced at chichi. Chichi smiled than shook her head.  
  
"Its ok you can say it when you're more comfortable" chichi walked out leaving goku with a fresh pair of clothes.  
  
Goku sighed in frustration he had wanted to say thank you but got scared and forgot to say it. Chichi on the other hand was learning quickly a new way to teach goku.  
  
A/N: oooh I wonder what this new way is? R+R PLZ I need 5 


	8. first kiss

A/N: thank you everyone keep up the good work R+R PLZ I need 5  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
First kiss  
  
With each new day goku was becoming more confident in his vocabulary. He would go outside and walk with chichi everyday exploring a new part of the woods. But that wasn't the only thing he explored, his feelings for chichi would become so strong it scared him. He didn't understand the things he felt for her. Being happy, frustrated, or angry were elementary to him, he knew what they were. But, this other feeling, however, was different; he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Goku would continued to try to talk to chichi but he for some reason couldn't say anything in front of anyone else. Another problem posed the son family, gokus friends all wanted to see how goku was doing, so once again bulma was trying to set up a reunion. Chichi was still unsure about gokus condition to say yes to bulma's request. However one-day bulma talked her into it.  
  
It was a hot summer day and goku sat outside sipping on ice cool, home made lemonade. He watched as fish dashed about in a stream just outside their house. He looked up as piccolo walked over to him. Goku was never nervous around piccolo, but than he never said anything to him either. Goku smiled up at him than looked back at the fish. Goku offered piccolo a sip of his lemonade by holding up his glass.  
  
Piccolo took a seat by goku and shook his hand "no I only drink water" he said looking at goku.  
  
Goku shrugged and continue to sip is drink. Suddenly gohan popped his head up form under the water holding a large fish.  
  
"Dad how's this for dinner think its big enough" gohan said hoping out of the water carrying a fish ten times his size. Goku smiled and nodded but stopped as chichi walked up.  
  
"That's great honey, I think we'll have enough with another one the same size"  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped "why do we need another one the same size"  
  
Chichi sighed "we're having another family get together...think you can handle it goku" chichi asked sitting on the other side of goku.  
  
Goku looked at her and cocked his head to the side smiling, as if he was saying 'sure why wouldn't it be'. Piccolo looked at goku then began meditating as gohan went off and got another fish.  
  
Goku looked at chichi's face his eyes lingering for a moment at her lips. His throat seemed to instantly dry up, and he felt his cheeks burn with blush. Chichi stood up "goku I want to have a lesson before our guests come over ok...piccolo when gohan comes back tell him we're busy with the alphabet and he should knock before he comes in"  
  
"Will do" piccolo said quietly.  
  
Goku got up and followed chichi inside. He sat at the table and waited for chichi to pull out the flash cards. Chichi sat down across from goku and pulled out cards with letters on them.  
  
"Ok quick warm up" chichi pulled the card out  
  
"A" goku said instantly  
  
Chichi set the card down and before she could pull the second one out "B" goku spoke confidently.  
  
Chichi looked at him as he continued to say the alphabet in complete order.  
  
"W, X, Y, and Z" goku finished smiling.  
  
Chichi stared at him in shock "when did you get this memorized?" she asked staring at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Not sleep night back"  
  
"What?" chichi asked not understanding what he had said.  
  
Goku sighed in frustration "me no sleep back night"  
  
Chichi thought for a minute "oh...okay, you couldn't sleep last night so you studied them"  
  
Goku smiled "wow goku im impressed I guess we can start on animals now"  
  
Chichi got up and put the alphabet cards away then came back with another set. As she was about to sit she accidentally dropped then deck of cards spilling them all over the floor. Chichi bent down and began to pick them up.  
  
Goku got down on the floor and began to help her. Chichi and goku both reached for the last card, gokus hand accidentally fell on chichi's, but instead of pulling back like he would've down in the past her kept it there and looked up at her. Chichi looked at him in surprise. She smiled when she saw his face flush with pink blush. His breath caught in his throat as they held eye contact.  
  
Goku pulled her hand into a solid grasp as the two stood up leaving the card on the ground. Chichi set the deck on the table as goku began to pull her slowly to himself. He looked down at her as their bodies touched each other lightly. Goku began to lower his head as chichi began to reach up. She kissed him a lot faster than he had expected catching him off guard.  
  
Their lips graced each other as chichi brought the kiss to a deeper depth forgetting that this was gokus first kiss since the head injury. Chichi had wanted badly to be intimate with goku a few days before his head injury, but when that occurred she held herself back because she was afraid he wouldn't understand.  
  
Goku could feel chichi deepen into his mouth, frightening him at first, but he soon relaxed when he found this was actually becoming a craving, as if he'd wanted this to happen for a long time. He began to persuade her to deepen more, bringing his hands to her hips. Chichi put her arms around his neck as they both let themselves melt into each other.  
  
The moment was lost when a sudden knock and swinging of a door on hinges was heard. Goku opened his eyes still in the middle of the kiss when he heard a light gasp. Chichi in one motion opened her eye and ripped from gokus mouth, leaving gokus tongue sticking out.  
  
Goku made a quick "thwip" noise as he sucked his tongue back into his mouth. Bulma stood in the doorway watching the two.  
  
"Oh bulma huh hi I wasn't expecting you so soon"  
  
"Good thing to, goku isn't ready for that kind of conduct chichi what were you thinking" bulma began to ramble on.  
  
Chichi quickly stood in defense. The sudden argument that broke out between them bothered goku making him angry, especially since he knew they were talking about what had just happened between chichi and him. Goku shook his head "no" he said quietly to himself as a sudden migraine formed in the side of his skull.  
  
"NO" he shouted holding his head.  
  
Bulma and chichi stopped and looked at him. Goku turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to frustrated and angry not to mention the sudden feelings of violation, and a head ripping migraine. He ran into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He had to admit the echo of a slam didn't help the pain in his skull. He let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt violated in every way imaginable. He finally got a chance to express the strange feelings he had been having and it was all a waste. Bulma had walked in on them, ruining the moment. The pain in his head throbbed badly, and thinking about how angry he now felt didn't help him much.  
  
Finally goku just let go and stopped thinking, the throb seemed to explode as a sudden flash back hit him, flashing pictures and emotion through his tired mind. Pictures and memories wound tightly about him.  
  
Gohan as an infant raced through first, than changed quickly to the day chichi and he got married, and than the tournament where he fought her, then it fast-forwards to the night they made love. His mind kept spinning; he saw images of freeza, and krillin being killed, than the familiar glow and green-blue eyes, the anger that had ripped from his grasp that fateful day.  
  
Goku let himself see these things until it stopped and turned black. He sat up suddenly, he knew how to talk again, he didn't need the flash cards, he knew how to swim, he knew the day his son was born, he remembered everything, even the exact moment he slipped up in training and goku a rock jammed into his head.  
  
Goku stood up; he looked at his hands and then walked down stairs slowly. He walked up to chichi and bulma. Chichi was furious with bulma, but stopped arguing when she saw goku.  
  
"Goku im sorry we didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"Goku forgive me for barging in like that" bulma mumbled in anger.  
  
"Stop..." goku said, "Just stop, there nothing wrong, bulma I think you should re think next time before you just barge in what if chichi and I were doing something much more involved than just a kiss"  
  
Both bulma and chichi dropped their mouths open and stared at goku in disbelieve. "Gu-gu-gu-goku"  
  
"Yes chichi"  
  
"You...you talked in a complete sentence...and not to just me"  
  
"Yup, yup I did...I remembered...gohan was born in November and we got married in march...I remember we had to look for the bansho fan to save your father and incidentally your wedding dress to...chichi I remember everything"  
  
Bulma continued to stare at goku in disbelief; chichi on the other hand began to cry. Chichi jumped into gokus arms and hugged him crying into his chest. "Why are you crying chichi I remember you don't have to re-teach me everything now"  
  
"Im not crying because im sad goku...im crying because im so proud of you"  
  
A/N: HAHA look what I did ok anyways the next chapter is a defiant R rating. So if you don't like R rated stories don't read the next chapter. Just for a quick summary goku basically full-fills his promise he had made in the beginning of the story. Next and last chapter is called "I promised" R+R PLZ I need 5. 


	9. i promised

A/N: the last chapter. I like getting reviews but you don't have to unless you want me to make a sequel, how im going to do that im not exactly sure yet but there ya go.  
  
P.S. I forgot to tell you, but for those of you that wanted to read the story but not read the lemon part, because its very lemony (well the best I can do anyways) I did mark it where the lemon begins and ends. Ok now you know.  
  
WARNING: R rated for a good reason.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
I promised  
  
The day wore on and friends came and were surprised goku remembered everything. Gokus ate his meal like always and it seemed like everything was going back to normal. Well almost, gohan was constantly apologizing to his father. It was past dinner and the group was sitting and talking.  
  
"Daddy im really sorry" gohan said  
  
Goku sighed and smiled. He put his hand on gohan's head "gohan that's about the 17th time you've apologized to me"  
  
"Oh...sorry"  
  
"Gohan stop, I know you didn't mean to, if anything it was my fault for slipping up. Now relax, you're not in trouble"  
  
Gohan nodded than climbed up and sat on gokus lap. The group continued to talk and before you knew it people were leaving. Soon the only friends there were bulma and vegeta. Gohan had long since fallen asleep on gokus lap. Goku picked gohan up and carried him upstairs was he put him to bed.  
  
When he came back down stairs vegeta and bulma were about to leave. Goku watched as the two walked out the door then he suddenly remembered something fairly amusing.  
  
"Vegeta wait"  
  
Vegeta turned around but didn't say anything. Goku walked up to him hands in his pockets, and smiling.  
  
"Sorry for the hug I know you don't like it when people touch you"  
  
Vegeta's face flushed with pink, and he growled lightly. He turned around and got into the car as goku laughed. Bulma and chichi were laughing as well. Vegeta slammed the door and sat in his seat with his arms crossed.  
  
"Bye bulma"  
  
"See ya later goku...im glad you got your memory back"  
  
Goku smiled "couldn't have done it if you hadn't walked in on us"  
  
"About that goku...im really sorry I should've knocked"  
  
Goku smiled and blush rose lightly to his cheeks "you should've but mistakes happen"  
  
Bulma nodded than got into the car. They drove off and goku turned around and walked back into the house. He ran a hand through his hair closing his eyes for a minute. He walked inside the house and saw chichi cleaning small spots off the counter as she finished cleaning. Goku walked up to her.  
  
"Hey honey"  
  
Chichi looked at goku and smiled "how are you feeling sweetie"  
  
"I feel pretty good" goku said a sly smile crossing his face "a little guilty"  
  
Chichi put the sponge in the sink and turned to looked at goku "guilty whys that"  
  
"Well for starters I haven't kept my promise yet, and I don't like not keeping promises" goku said slyly pulling chichi into his arms.  
  
Chichi looked up at him as he lowered his face to hers "now where was I" he said letting his breath mingle with chichis.  
  
Goku kissed chichi lips gently not being very intimate but he slowly sank into her. Chichi brought her hands around his neck. Goku held her hip. When they broke breath goku picked her up.  
  
"Gohan's sound asleep..."  
  
Chichi smiled at him "well lets not make any mistakes this time...lock the door or something before we get to carried away"  
  
Goku laughed "what do you want me to do leave a note on the door...gohan please knock and don't enter until we say its ok because im busy keeping my promise to your mother...or would you prefer it if I left my boxers hanging from the door knob, that would defiantly get the point across" goku chuckled walking up the stairs with chichi in his arms.  
  
"The boxer idea sounds intriguing"  
  
Goku laughed again "I figured you'd say something like that" goku walked into their bedroom and closed the door with his foot.  
  
"Lock the door would you dear"  
  
"Of course" chichi said reaching out and locking the door.  
  
(The kissing and the hugging and the lemoning...you get the idea)  
  
The couple laughed as goku plopped down on the bed letting chichi fall on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment and then goku kissed chichi. The kiss was passionate making a shudder run up her spine as gokus hands began to drift up her shirt.  
  
Slowly they managed to get their cloths off (except for gokus boxers). As goku began to roll chichi over chichi stopped him.  
  
"Wait just a minute" chichi said pushing goku lightly making him sit up confused.  
  
"What...what is it" goku asked  
  
"I want to be on top"  
  
Gokus mouth dropped "but you were on top last time"  
  
"How can you possibly remember that goku it was 11 years ago"?  
  
Goku didn't take any time to think "simple I didn't know what I was doing so you had to lead...im on top"  
  
Chichi sat for a minute "row sham bow"  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side "row what"  
  
Chichi smiled "rock, paper, scissors"  
  
"Oooh...sure"  
  
Chichi and goku did row sham bow three times...goku won all three times. Goku smiled pleasantly "all three time lucky me"  
  
Chichi sat mouth wide "but how"  
  
"I guess im just lucky," goku smiled pushing chichi back onto her back.  
  
Chichi was about to protest when goku pressed his lips firmly into hers and rubbed his hips upon hers. Chichi moaned as she felt his weight being settled on her. Goku let his hands run up her stomach to her shoulders then down her arms. Chichi ran her hands up his muscular back where she slowly massaged his shoulders making tense muscles loosen under her hands.  
  
She loved the way she could feel his muscles without having to work around any fat. Her hands slowly moved down his back to his boxer straps. Goku lips moved slowly on her mouth and lifted up almost as if he had read her mind. He smiled at her, and then moved to help her get his boxers off kicking them to the side.  
  
His mouth moved to her neck where he nibbled lightly at her skin. Slowly the two began to melt into each other. Gokus mouth moved further down chichi's neck until it reached the bond mark.  
  
The bond mark is a mark that saijens make claiming the female as their mate. The bond is a connection to both goku and chichi, letting goku know whenever chichi's in danger or there is something wrong. They didn't understand anything about the mark until after they found out goku wasn't human  
  
Goku losing control over what he was doing accidentally bit down to hard making chichi squeal. A shiver ran through both of their bodies.  
  
"Oops" goku panted  
  
Chichi gasped for air as goku shifted in her. "Oops goku there is not oops you know what that does to me"  
  
Goku lifted his head up and grinned broadly at her "yeah but it feels kinda good don't you think"  
  
"If you wanted to make another bond mark why don't you do it on the other side of my neck" chichi groaned digging her nails into gokus back.  
  
(Ok im finished with the lemon heres the rest)  
  
When they finished they talked about random things. Goku was the first to fall asleep his head leaned against chichi's shoulder. Chichi looked at him and pushed his black spiky hair out of her face. Goku snored lightly. She was glad to see he remembered everything again, although she had to admit it was nice having goku home all the time.  
  
Now he was going to go back to training and she would be left alone during the day again. She really didn't want that, she wanted to go on walks with him, and she wanted to be with him. "Oh well" she thought "maybe someday I'll be lucky and be able to spend everyday with you just like we had these few weeks"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the morning goku and chichi were still sleeping when a knock on the door erupted chichi's dream. She sighed and rolled over.  
  
"Yeah" she called forgetting the door was locked.  
  
Gohan's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
Chichi groaned then got up, got her robe, and then answered the door. She looked down at gohan.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were going to make breakfast or lunch"  
  
Chichi stared at her son a moment then looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Chichi gasped "oh my gosh gohan im sorry...I didn't mean to sleep in uh I'll go make you a big brunch how's that sound"  
  
Gohan smiled than nodded. "Let mommy get dressed and I'll be right out" chichi said walking back into the room leaving the door wide open.  
  
Goku slept on his stomach, his head was just under the pillow. His drooled spilled into a small blotch where his mouth was. Gohan looked into the room curiously.  
  
"Mom how come my room always has to look so nice when you and dad just throw your cloths all over the place." Gohan asked walking into the room picking up his fathers and mothers cloths.  
  
Chichi ignored her son knowing there was no right way to answer that question without bringing up suspicion.  
  
"And why did you lock your door...you never do that...I thought we weren't aloud to lock doors in the house unless it leads to outside"  
  
Gohan stood there a moment. "Mom were you and dad..."  
  
"Now I know it looks bad gohan" chichi started cutting her son off as she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed aside from her hair not being brushed.  
  
"MOM" gohan shouted.  
  
"Shhh" chichi hushed as goku snorted.  
  
Goku whined and rolled over to his side curling up into a tiny ball of blankets.  
  
"Mom you didn't do what I think you did" gohan said wide-eyed as his face went pale.  
  
"Gohan its not as bad as you think, I know its difficult for you to understand since we're your parents but we had to do the same thing before to make you right? So its not all that bad"  
  
Gohan stood for a minute holding his parents cloths then shrugged "so that's what dad promised...huh he could've told me" gohan said frowning than dumping the cloths into a hamper.  
  
Chichi stood there for a minute her mouth hanging down. She had expected a completely different reaction than that. She scratched her head than looked back at goku snoring away. She shook her head than went to go take care of gohan's breakfast.  
  
A/N: ok that was the last chapter. I will post something if I decide to make a sequel. 


End file.
